Konoha High VS Juuban High
by Uchiha Tsukino Usagi
Summary: He was ruler of Konoha High. She was queen of Juuban High. What happens when their schools join up to make K&J High? Absolute chaos. AU
1. The Call

Okay this is like the prologue so guys please read this and no flames please! By the way this story is represented by Bluegirl20(Meli). Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or Naruto, they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Konoha High VS Juuban High**

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous_

_Here we are now, entertain us _

_I feel stupid and contagious _

_Here we are now, entertain us_

A raven-haired teenager picked up the ringing cell phone.

_Who the hell would call me this early? If it's the dobe I'll kill him as soon as I see him! _He thought as he pressed 'answer' on the phone.

"Moshimoshi?" he said crankily.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme, why'd it take you so long to answer the phone?" said a peppy teenager.

"I was sleeping dobe!"Replied Sasuke

"Stop calling me dobe! My name is Naruto!"Wailed the teenager now known as Naruto.

"Whatever. So what gives me the pleasure of talking to you?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Ha Ha, very funny teme. So did you hear what happened to Konoha High and Juuban High?" asked Naruto.

"There's still a week left of summer vacation, so why would I want to know about school." Sasuke growled out.

"Well, Konoha High and Juuban High are joining up to make a bigger high school. Their going to name it K&J High." explained Naruto.

"Tch. I don't care as long as they don't steal my throne." muttered Sasuke.

"Who would want to steal your throne? You'd beat their asses all the way to the moon!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I know. So do you know who was the king of Juuban High?" asked Sasuke.

"You mean queen. Anyways, her name is Tsukino Usagi. She's a blonde, blue-eyed goddess! I saw a picture of her and she looked hot!" blabbered Naruto like Sasuke's fan girls.

"Send me a picture of her now." Sasuke demanded before hanging up the phone.

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies_

_I'm above you, smiling at you_

_Drown, drown, drown._

_Want to kill and rape you the way you raped me _

_And I pull the trigger and your _

_Down, down, down._

Sasuke went to his message inbox and clicked on the one named 'Tsuki no Megami'.

_Why would they name her 'Tsuki no Megami, although she's really hot. But she must be a bitch or something._ Sasuke thought as he looked at her picture.

He heard his phone ringing once again and answered it.

"So teme did you see the picture?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, and your right she is hot. But is she going to take over the school or what?" asked the cold-hearted teme.

"Teme do you know how hard it is to even try to get her cell phone number? It's like trying to get through the president's security and steal his wallet!" exclaimed the blonde idiot.

"Did you even try, you aho?" questioned Sasuke.

"Yeah! I did! Wait I'm getting another call." said Naruto before putting Sasuke on hold.

_I can't believe the dobe couldn't get her number. But I think I've heard of her name before. Wait her last name is Tsukino but didn't the Tsukinos visit my parents before? _Thought Sasuke

"Oi teme guess what?!" shouted the blonde dobe.

"You got a coupon for Ichiraku ramen." boredly stated the Uchiha.

"NO! THIS IS EVEN BETTER! I GOT USAGI'S CELLPHONE NUMBER!!!!!!" yelled Naruto.

"DOBE! Don't shout in my ear! You are so dea-wait did you say you got her number?" said a shocked Sasuke.

"Yeah! Kiba told me." said a boastful Namikaze.

"How did dog boy know?" inquired a disbelieving Sasuke.

"Well, Kiba is dating Aino Minako and she is Usagi's best friend." said Naruto.

"Ok. Just give me her number." said the impatient teme.

"Ok, its 786-449-5181."Said Naruto.

"I'm gonna call her now." Sasuke stated before hanging up.

_Ok so her number is 7864495181. PLEASE pick up the ph-- _Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by a new voice.

"Hello? Who is this?" questioned an angelic voice.

* * *

_I took their smiles and I made them mine_

_I sold my soul just to hide the light_

_But now I see what I really am_

_A thief, a whore, and a liar._

A blonde teenage girl picked up the ringing cell phone.

On the bright screen it said 'You have 1 new text message.'

_What time is it?_ Thought the girl but groaned when she saw the time. _Kami, its too early!_

After deciding she wouldn't be able to sleep, Usagi grabbed her AT&T Tilt.

'Ohayo Usagi-chan! From: Aino Minako' was the information about the new message.

_She always was the early bird._ Grimly thought the-now-unable-to-sleep Usagi.

She tapped the message with her stylus to open it.

It read, 'Gomen for texting you so early demo, I just had to tell you about what Kiba just asked me!'

Sighing, Usagi wrote back, 'What did he ask you Minako-chan?' and sent it to her.

Minako replied back 'He said that the guy who's best friends with the guy that was the most popular kid in Konoha High wanted to find a way to contact you! Isn't that great!'

Growling Usagi wrote, 'you're just giving some people that could be stalkers my number?! Are you crazy?!'

The self proclaimed 'Ai no Megami wrote' 'Demo the guy's best friend is Ita-kun's little brother! So he can't be bad!'

Usagi sighed as she read what Minako wrote and was about to reply but an unknown number was calling her.

She answered the call with a "Hello? Who is this?" in a calm manner, but in the inside she was fuming. _Chikuso Minako you just had to give this guy my number! When I see you I'll- _but her plans to murder Minako were interrupted by a deep, male voice.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, but is this Tsukino Usagi?" asked Sasuke.

"H-hai. Why do you want to talk to me?" Usagi replied while mentally berating herself for stuttering.

"Ano, I wanted to ask you if we could meet somewhere to discuss some matters about the new school. And you could bring your friends because I'll bring mine." he smoothly explained.

"Ok, we can meet at the Crown Parlor Restaurant at 12:00 for lunch." she told him.

"Hai, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." was his curt reply and goodbye.

"Bye." was all she said before hanging up.

_Oh my Kami! He's got a hot voice like Itachi! _She thought excitedly_. Oh I've got to tell Minako-chan!_

* * *

Chapter 2 is coming soon so please rate & review.


	2. The Meeting Part I

**The Next Morning At the Uchiha Residence **

"So dobe how do I look?" asked the nervous Uchiha.

"Meh, you look like you always do, you know a glaring emo prince, but with a tux on." replied the happy blonde.

"Well, I'd actually take your advice to heart if it wasn't for the fact the back of your tux had a bowl of ramen with 'Ichiraku's Rox My Sox' under it." nonchalantly replied the 'Emo Prince'.

"Hey! It's the only tux I have!" whined the ramen lover.

"Whatever." grunted Sasuke.

"Teme." mumbled Naruto so Sasuke wouldn't hear.

* * *

**The Same Morning At the Tsukino Compound**

"Minako, why are you making me wear this?" asked the weary Tsukino.

"Um, hello! We are going to flirt with at least half the men in the restaurant and you need to wear a dress that really shows off your body." reasoned Minako.

"But don't you have a boyfriend?" questioned Usagi.

"I meant we as in you." quietly added the Aino.

* * *

**12:00 at the Crown Parlor Restaurant**

"Ano, we're here with the reservation under Tsukino Usagi."said Usagi.

"Ahh, yes Tsukino-san, we've been expecting you." was all Motoki (The receptionist) said before leading her to a VIP room filled with her group and others she guessed were part of Sasuke's group.

_Ok, everyone's here.... but where's Sasuke?_ Mentally asked Usagi, fully knowing no one would answer.

"Sorry I'm late Tsukino-san." a smooth male voice said.

Usagi had jumped at the voice before turning around and replying, "Nonsense, I just got here a couple of minutes ago." She replied, trying to regain her composure.

After that Sasuke turned to the others and said out-loud, "Could everyone settle down and be quiet for a moment, please"

Every heeded to Sasuke's command, with the exception of Usagi, for she thought she had heard someone walking up the stairs leading up to the VIP room.

I_ don't think anyone else is missing... Maybe it's just a waiter or something._ Were her thoughts before she sat down.

The table she sat at was a long, rectangular table and the seating arrangements were like this; Sasuke sat at the head of the table facing the entrance. Usagi sat at his right and there was an empty seat on his left.

Right when she was going to start talking, a black-haired male burst into the room. He was panting and sweat dribbled off his brow. He had his black hair in a low ponytail and had matching onyx eyes. He also wore a black tuxedo with black dress shoes.

"Gomen, that I'm so late otouto. Oh! Hello Usagi-chan, you've grown since the last time we met." he complimented while looking her over.

"You've grown too Itachi-kun." She replied, grinning at him.

"Thank you. Anyways we should move on to the meeting, ne?" Itachi said.


	3. The Meeting Part II

AN: I'M BACK! After a 4-5 month hiatus but at least I'm still updating!

* * *

Sasuke scoffed at his older brother's 'bad' flirting, while glaring at his back, thinking, _He just came running in a few minutes ago and he's already flirting with the cutest girl he could find. But I wonder how they know each other…_

When he saw Itachi sit down with Usagi also sitting down, he began talking, "The meeting is really only about what we're going to do considering stuff like who'll be class president and who'll, I guess, rule the school."

"Well, if that's it then we could share 50-50 and I'll rule the girls while you take the boys." Usagi proposed.

"Iie. I was thinking my people and I would be the one ruling everyone, while you and your people sit back and relax, only watching us."

"No way," she hissed out through her teeth, "there's no way I'm going to give up all my hard work while you take over because of your damned looks!"

"She's right otouto." commented Itachi.

"Urusei," Sasuke glared at Itachi in his peripheral vision, "you have no say in this."

"Then I guess it's settled," Usagi stood up as her friends followed suit, "we are at war." there was a malicious glint in her eyes.

"You're an idiot to think of that." sneered the youngest Uchiha.

"Yeah, right. There's a reason why no one dares get on my bad side."

"Yeah, I'm _so_ scared!"

"I hope you know you two sound like little kids fighting." quietly spoke an orange-reddish haired girl next to Usagi.

"Urusei, Hikari." hissed out the Tsukino.

The other girl shrugged, "Just saying!"

"Teme, do ya mind giving me her number?" Naruto discreetly asked Sasuke.

"No! Didn't you give it me?"

"Yeah, but I lost it." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke muttered as he watched Usagi leave with her followers.

* * *

Sorry the chapter's so short but I wanted to update quickly. So please REVIEW!


	4. Sakura's Problems

**One week later**

"Oi, Sasuke-kun, I need to go home, 'kay?" the pinkette rose from her place on the Uchiha's couch as Sasuke and Naruto turned to look at her.

"Why are you leaving so early Sakura-chan?" Naruto pouted.

"Okaa-san had told me she wants me to help her around the house," she replied. She was at door about to open it but she turned to say, "Ja ne, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun." And she was out.

"Teme, do you think something's wrong with her?" Naruto's worried sky-like eyes looked at said teme.

"Tch, hell I know."

"You need to get laid," Naruto muttered, shaking his head.

* * *

"Okaa-san, tadaima!" Sakura glanced at her home's empty living room confusedly.

"Okaeri, Sakura-chan," she heard her mother call out from the kitchen.

"Okaa-san, how come the living room is-" Sakura cut herself off once she was in the kitchen, noticing some boxes filled with things that usually were in the living room. With wide eyes, she stared at her mother, a silent question of, "Why?"

"Your father's company is moving to the United States and, well, we have to move too."

"B-but, the school year is starting tomorrow, a-and my friends need me!" the teen exclaimed, tears ready to fall.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to forget about that," her mother's voice was harsh and cold.

"No. No! NO!" Sakura grabbed her purse and slipped on her shoes and ran out of her house and source of pain.

She had run far enough for her mother not to find her but kept going until she rammed into someone, both the person and her falling on their rears.

"Itai…" Sakura whimpered out, before her jade eyes noticed the injured victim.

"T-tsukino-san! Daijoubo desu ka? Sumimasen deshita!" Sakura scrambled to help the golden-haired girl.

"Don't worry, any smart person would've gotten out of the way of a runaway teen," Usagi rubbed her sore bum. _This is the fifth time this week that I've bumped into someone!_

"Yeah, uh, I shouldn't have been running like that," Sakura scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Now why would you be running from home?" Usagi stared at her curiously.

"Well," the Haruno took in a deep breath, "My dad's company is moving to the U.S. so we have to move, but I don't want to move because of my friends and school-" Usagi held up a hand to stop her.

"Okay, I think that's enough. Breathe in and out." When Sakura did so, the blonde continued, "Why don't you stay with one of your friends, or something?"

"I don't think anyone but Sasuke-kun have a place for me to stay and he'll surely say no," Sakura looked down sadly.

"Why?" Usagi's blue eyes blazed at the mention of that _thing_ but otherwise stayed quiet.

"It's just that Sasuke-kun isn't really the generous type," Sakura moved a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know what to do." Usagi's determined gaze met Sakura's hopeful one, "You can stay with me and I'll be able to provide for you, so your parents don't need to spend a cent."

"W-what! No, I couldn't do that! It'd be rude since I just met you," Sakura blurted out.

The blonde made a sign of dismissal with her hand, "Nonsense. Think of it this way; we can go to some café and get something to drink while telling each other about our lives like friends would. Then would you be able to accept my offer?"

Seeing that the blonde wouldn't give up, Sakura half-heartedly nodded.

Usagi smiled widely, "Great! Let's go now." And so the Tsukino dragged the pinkette to a nearby Starbucks.

* * *

"Are you _absolutely_ sure you want to do this?" Sakura and Usagi were currently in front of the emerald-eyed girl's house, after getting acquainted, to speak to her parents.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "'Kura-chan, _please_. Don't worry so much; I can take care of myself."

"Fine," and Sakura opened the door. "Ano, 'kaa-san?"

Her mother peeked her head out from the kitchen. "Haruno Sakura, where have you been?!"

"Ano, I ran until I bumped into Usa-chan and we had some latte machiatos."

"I don't care if you were-" The thirty-something year old cut herself off. "Is that…? Tsukino Usagi! Oh, I'm sorry my house isn't tidy, but _someone_ didn't warn me," she glared at the surprised Sakura.

"It doesn't matter, but I do have something to talk to you about," Usagi glanced at Sakura.

"Okay then. Oh where are my manners! Please sit Tsukino-sama!"

"Could you not call me that? It makes me sound…old." Usagi sat on a lone loveseat.

"Whatever you say Usagi-sama. Now what did you want to tell me?"

"Your daughter has informed me that you are moving to the U.S. and I was wondering if your daughter could stay with me. Of course I'd also pay for everything to do with her."

The woman's eyes widened to an impossible size, "W-what! But I wouldn't want her to intrude! I mean, surely you're busy with your studies and everything, ne?"

Usagi shook her head, "No, it's okay for her to stay with me, I just wanted to ask for your permission."

Sakura's mother nodded, "You have my permission, but won't having someone at your house bother you at all?"

"Not all. Can she pack up her things now?"

"Fine, but what about her furniture?"

"The whole mansion is already furnished, so there's no worry for that." Usagi turned to look at Sakura, "Can you go pack your things?"

Sakura nodded and stalked off to her room as Sakura's mom stood up.

"Well, I know she'll be in good hands, but may I ask why you're taking her in?"

The Tsukino shrugged her shoulders as she too stood up, "I want to help her is all."

"I see."

Finally Sakura came to the living room, lugging a pink suitcase and matching make-up case with her. She smiled at her mother; "Arigato Okaa-san!" and she gave her mother a hug.

"Let's go, ne?" Usagi walked through the doorway and Sakura followed her.


	5. Party Planning and Stalker?

"Are you ready to go back to school?" Usagi, dressed in her school uniform, inquiringly stared at the jade eyed girl, who was fixing her hair.

"Gimme a second… Okay done!" she chirped, twirling around to grin at the blonde. "How do I look?" She was also clad in the mandatory uniform.

"Great! I don't know why the teme won't date you."

"Yeah... Well, let's go!" Sakura turned to walk out of the house.

* * *

"Teme, do you think Sakura-chan is coming to school today? I mean, its frickin' late!" Naruto whisper/shouted.

"She'll come," _She better, _Sasuke thought.

"Hmm, well-"

Sakura walked in chatting animatedly with Usagi next to her.

"So you're actually the niece of Tsunade-sama?" Sakura looked awestruck.

"Yeah, but it's not a good thing. I mean she's a drunk for crying out loud!" Usagi looked annoyed.

"But she's the _principle_ of this school!"

"So is Orochimaru-sama." The Tsukino added.

"Yeah," Sakura noticed Usagi sit in what looked to be a table of her group. "Hey, I'll sit with Sasuke-kun, okay?"

Usagi nodded, "Okay, you can sit here too if you want." Usagi turned back to talking to her friends.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun, Naruto," Sakura greeted the males.

Sasuke nodded in response and Naruto glomped her,"You're finally here! I was getting converted into an emo because of Sasuke!"

Said person glared, "Why did you come in with _that_ idiot?"

Sakura glared at him in return, "Hey! She's actually letting me stay at her house for _free_! Something you wouldn't do! Fuck this, I'm sitting with her!" Sakura angrily stood up and walked to the other corner of the room, where Usagi's group was situated.

"Ano, Usagi-chan, can I sit with you guys?" Sakura fiddled with her hands.

"Of course! I told you before you could anyways," Usagi sent a blue-eyed wink at Sakura, getting a chair for Sakura.

"Arigato," the pinkette gratefully sat down.

"No problem," Usagi grinned.

She didn't notice the glare from a certain Uchiha, nor did Sakura notice the glare sent her way from the silver-haired best friend of Usagi.

* * *

"Ne, Usagi-chan?" Sakura whispered to Usagi, who was writing notes about math that the teacher wrote on the board.

"Nani?"

"Do you think we can throw a party sometime, so we can get to know the new kids?" Sakura glanced back at one of the group of the said new kids, the Sabakuno trio.

"I don't know… If my schedule isn't so full, I'll do it Saturday.

_Today is Wednesday so…three days?!_ Sakura thought with glee. "And when are you going to be sure that we can have the party _this_ Saturday?"

"After school, when I can check my cell phone," Usagi wearily sent a look at Sakura. _She looks like she's going to explode!_

"Okay!" Sakura shouted, momentarily forgetting that they were in class.

"Be quiet, Ms. Haruno," hissed the math teacher, Umino Iruka.

"Sumimasen, Iruka-sensei."

* * *

"Check your schedule, NOW! Pwease?" Sakura was in Usagi's car begging the blonde to get her phone.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, so freaking pushy!" Azure eyes scanned the bright screen. "Yes, I'm free, happy now?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, yeah, we should do a theme for the party, ne? Like a-"

Usagi held a hand up, "No, iie, nein, _no way._ I do _my_ parties _my _way, got it?"

Pouting, Sakura mumbled, "Fine."

Usagi sighed, "Cheer up kiddo. You can make your own parties later on."

Sakura punched the air, almost hitting the roof of the car, "YATTA!"

* * *

"Teme, why'd ya hafta piss her off! Now there's no chance of me getting away from _you!"_

"Shut _up_, dobe. I'm trying to spy on that bimbo." Sasuke was in his car, Naruto in the passenger seat, sneakily following the two girls.

"Well, if you didn't get Sakura mad, you wouldn't have to be following her!"

"Godammit, Naruto! Shut the fuck up! I don't fucking give a fuck about Sakura!" Sasuke nearly strangled the blonde.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Sasuke twitched angrily at the voice and poor Naruto… well, he was gonna get killed by another blonde, then sent to hell by an Uchiha.

* * *

**Another short chapter, but I have a reason! It's a filler! Next chapter is gonna be longer and better, I swear!**

**Thanks to all kind reviewers and favorites and alerts, you guys rock!**


	6. Traitors and Dangerous Deals?

_Last Time…_

"_Teme, why'd ya hafta piss her off! Now there's no chance of me getting away fromyou!"_

"_Shutup, dobe. I'm trying to spy on that bimbo." Sasuke was in his car, Naruto in the passenger seat, sneakily following the two girls._

"_Well, if you didn't get Sakura mad, you wouldn't have to be following her!"_

"_Godammit, Naruto! Shut the fuck up! I don't fucking give a fuck about Sakura!" Sasuke nearly strangled the blonde._

"_Well, well, what do we have here?"_

_Sasuke twitched angrily at the voice and poor Naruto… well, he was gonna get killed by another blonde, and then sent to hell by an Uchiha._

"So what are an Uchiha and his dumb lackey doing following us?" Usagi looked towards her companion with a smirk.

"Well, I don't know what goes through their minds but I'm sure they'll give us a good reason…unless they want to do it the hard way," Sakura looked at the boys expectantly.

"Ya see, it's all the teme's fault! I'm just with him 'cause I don't want my mom to see the F on my math quiz," Naruto spoke quickly while Sasuke gave him a death glare.

"Good enough," Usagi pointed a manicured finger at Sasuke, "Now you: talk."

"What exactly will you do if I don't?" Sasuke smirked cockily.

"I'll call the police and you'll have to deal with the consequences of stalking."

"You forget that most of my family _is_the police force," he shot back.

"And you forget that my parents work for some big fashion industries. _And_ that I sometimes model for them."

_I knew I recognized her photo,_ Sasuke grimly thought. "I… I was following you because I wanted to know what you were planning with a member of _my_ group."

"Well, excuse me, but in case yelling at you wasn't obvious enough, I'll say it clearly. I quit! I'm tired of your bullshit and the way you treat me! I'm joining Usa-chan's group because she actually treats me well, unlike you!" Sakura almost spat in his face. Then she turned with a huff and left towards one of the many stores she and Usagi were going to.

"Well, there you have it. Have a nice day asshole, Naruto." Usagi too left.

"…you just got dissed by a _girl_; A _blonde_ at that too." Poor Naruto didn't realize he was also insulting himself.

_Is this what rejection feels like? I'm not used to rejection and I don't like it either…_, Sasuke thought. But his mental chibi-self was stabbing a chibi-Usagi to death, cackling psychopathically all the while.

"So, Usagi what's the theme of the party?"

Usagi snapped out of her trance and looked at Sakura. "Um…I think it'll come to me later…now we should just look for outfits."

"But how are you gonna notify everyone about the party and theme? They need at _least_ two days to get clothes and accessories," skepticism was deep in Sakura's green eyes.

But naïve little Sakura didn't realize that all Usagi had to do was get her phone and send a text to _all_ of her contacts, and her friends would also invite others.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that later," Usagi glanced at the street around her to find a perfect little boutique. "We just need to find the most perfect dresses for the hosts of the party, while making sure no one else will get it…"

"What about that place?" Sakura pointed at a little boutique with tons of glittery clothes inside.

"Let's check it out."

_**The Next Day…**_

"Sasuke, did you get the text?" Naruto's vibrant eyes looked cautiously between the Uchiha and his phone.

"Yeah…apparently the witch doesn't hate me enough to not invite me to the party," Sasuke amusedly replied.

"So…are you going?"

"Why not? If she has the balls to invite me, then I should have the balls to go," Sasuke stood up from his seat determinedly. "I think it's about time we pay _dear_Usa-_chan's_ house a visit, ne?"

Naruto looked unconvinced but looked at his watch, "Well, just to get _in_ the house we need a costume and we only have a day left. So, maybe we should go shopping?"

"…I believe that was your first practical idea…_ever_," Sasuke chuckled out.

"Yeah right! I've had a bunch of good ideas before," sadly Naruto wasn't able to think of one at the moment.

"Mamo-chan, are you sure you wanna come to the party? I mean surely you're busy with some college stuff, ne?" Usagi told her boyfriend of three years, who sat on the same couch as she did with his head on her lap.

"Yeah, but I have to at least go to _one_ party this semester. Besides I wanna get to know some of your school friends," Mamoru looked up at her with a sad face, "Unless you don't want me to go..."

Usagi's face got red as she sputtered out, "N-no! It's not that-"_It's that Itachi is gonna be there_, "But it's just a high school party and I don't want you to get bored."

Mamoru blinked up at her, "Oh. Well, I don't get bored of you, so how could I get bored of your party?"

"Uh, I-"

"Usa-chan, can you help me with my make-up?" Sakura called out from another room.

"Shit," Usagi swore quietly, "Mamo-chan you have to get out! _Now!_"

As Mamoru quickly got out of the Tsukino residence, Sakura shouted once more, "Usagi, where are you?"

"I'm right here!"

"Oh, thank God! I thought you had left since you were so silent, "Sakura blabbered as she walked into the living room. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you would be bringing a secret boyfriend in the house when I'm busy."

"As if that could happen, "Usagi giggled out nervously.

_**On The Day Of The Party…**_

"Aw, Saku-chan! You look like a doll!" Usagi gushed, staring at Sakura's hot pink dress.

"You really think so?" Sakura turned to see the back of her dress in the wall-length mirror. "I mean, doesn't it look too…sluttish?"

"No way!" Usagi giggled before hearing her watch beep its alarm, "Crap, I gotta go and set up the last of the things. Be good, 'kay?"

The feisty pinkette rolled her eyes, "Ha ha, very funny; now get going!"

Usagi gave her a lazy wave and walked away, saying, "Whatever! Ja!"

"Well, well, it looks like the devil can actually look normal for once, "Sasuke quipped. "So what's the occasion, _Aniki_?"

Itachi snorted, adjusting the tie he wore, "The same place you're going otouto."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Why are you going to the party? You're in college and you don't have to deal with teenage brats."

"Teenage brats like you? Anyways it's a party thrown by a friend of mine so I thought it'd be nice to go."

"Bullshit. You're just looking for a chick to bang, "Sasuke retorted.

"Sure, sure, if that's what your little mind wishes to believe, "Itachi sighed exasperatedly. "If you don't wanna see me at the party I suggest you stay home," and with that Itachi pushed Sasuke out of his room and shut the door in his face.

"Beyonce… Kelly Clarkson… Utada Hikaru," Usagi mumbled as she shuffled through her CD collection. "Britney Spears… aha! Lady Gaga," she yelled out exuberantly as she put the CD on her music system.

"I want your ugly, I want your disease," she sang as she started dancing weirdly.

"…Uh, what are you doing?"

"Wha-AH!" Usagi fell on her face. "Uh, Itachi, what are you doing here so early?"

"You said you needed help moving stuff?"

"Oh yeah, silly me," she bonked herself on the head. "Can you move that couch to that corner?" she pointed to a corner on the far left.

"Sure," as he set to work he remembered an important detail, "I hope you don't mind but my otouto is here too, since he followed me."

"Really?" she put on a forced smile. "Well, I don't mind."

"Nice place you got here," Sasuke commented lightly as he appeared from nowhere.

"Thank you, _Sasuke-kun_," she replied a bit too nicely.

"Well, I need to go to the bathroom," he started walking away, "Where is it, by the way?" he asked, never losing his cool.

"Walk straight, take a left, then a right and you're there."

"Thanks," and he left.

_Damnit! Is this bitch trying to make me get lost in this damn mansion?_ Sasuke thought as he kept on making his way into a dead end.

"Need help?"

Sasuke started at the unfamiliar voice and turned to look, "Maybe. Haven't I seen you somewhere?"

The silver haired girl smirked, "I'm friends with Usagi," she took a long drag from her cigarette, "Or used to. Do you know a Sai by any chance?"

The Uchiha nodded confusedly, "Yeah, he's a friend of mine. Why? You know him or something?"

Her steely gaze appraised him, "He's my boyfriend, but never mind that. I happen to know that your former comrade or accomplice or whatever she was is now working with Usagi and is somehow, purposely or not, _replacing_ me. And I don't like that kind of shit."

Sasuke snorted, crossing his arms, "So? It doesn't affect me in any way."

"Yes it does, if I bring Sakura back to your group, because, after all, the more the merrier."

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked mulling over the new information.

"My name is Ichino Uchuu," Uchuu held out her hand to shake, "Now, do you agree to my deal?"

Sasuke shook her hand, "Deal."

"Itachi can you answer the door for me?" Usagi asked as she put up a couple of decorations on one of many doorways.

Itachi did so and was nearly trampled as a group of girls rushed into the house excitedly.

"Wow, Usagi! Your house looks so…_amazing!_" Minako yelled out, making Usagi blush at the compliment.

"Thanks, but why are you here so early?"

"Um, hello! It's one of the biggest parties ever in Juuban so we just want to make sure everything is perfect," Rei answered.

"And we like being fashionably _early_," Makoto added as Ami nodded in agreement.

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Fine, but you have to help out. It's not easy decorating with just two sets of hands."

Hikari's citrine eyes sparkled as she laughed out, "Sure, we wouldn't want the hime's hands fall out."

"Very funny Gingano, very funny," Usagi hissed.

**7:00 PM, Usagi's house**

"I think I've never seen a party this big before," Sakura murmured in awe, staring downstairs at the living room.

"Sakura-cha_aaaaaaaaa_n!"

Sakura almost fell when the yellow-haired blur glomped her. "Oi, baka! You could've killed me!"

"Gomen, but I haven't seen you in so long!" Naruto explained.

"Whatever," the pinkette rolled her eyes, "Let's go downstairs."

"Hai!" Naruto dragged the girl down the stairs, ignoring the fist hitting his head.

"Seems nice that you guys get along so well," Usagi mused as she walked up to them, swirling a pomegranate martini in her hand.

Naruto immediately let go of Sakura, blushing all the while, "Eh-he-he-he…I guess so."

Usagi rose an eyebrow at this and looked at Sakura, motioning at her to follow her. When they got to the kitchen, Usagi blurted out, "You should date him."

Sakura looked surprised and asked, "Why? He's so…so… _Naruto_."

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Bullshit. He's cute and you know it, especially now that Sasuke's veil has been lifted."

"W-wait, what? What do you mean veil? But anyways, even if Naruto is cute, I don't like him like that."

"Well then, if you're lying and do like him, you better watch out because some other girls will take him away." And with that Usagi left a confused Sakura.

* * *

**Well, it's finally over! The chapter I mean. And it took so fricking long! Stupid school and everything ):**

**I hope this chapter answered part of the question about the silver-haired girl, whose name is Ichino Uchuu and she is also an OC of mine, but not a mary-sue. Gingano Hikari is Sailor Galaxia, for those who were wondering.**

**Remember that reviews helps me get off my lazy butt and start writing LOL. Love you all!**


	7. The BreakUp

"Oi, Sakura, you alright?"

Sakura snapped out of her stupor as Naruto made his way towards her. "Oh, hey Naruto."

Naruto couldn't help but notice a change in her demeanor, "Sakura, are you alright? Did that rabbit chick say something?"

"No, she didn't do anything baka…it's just I think I'm starting to get a little sick," she lied.

"Well, remember if you ever need someone, just call me," and Naruto embraced her.

It was in that moment that Sakura was painfully aware of how golden yellow his hair was, how muscular he was, and how his scent was like the fresh breeze of the ocean.

But above all, she _really_ hated Usagi for giving her that talk.

Usagi laughed maniacally when she turned away from watching Naruto and Sakura and thought, _They're such a cute couple!_

"Usa-chan, are you torturing my otouto's friends?"

Usagi turned to look at Itachi with an innocent expression on her face, "Itachi, why would I want to bother them?"

Itachi snorted, "Because you've been influenced by that match-making friend of yours."

Usagi was about to reply, but she saw her boyfriend standing right behind the Uchiha, making her cringe at the fight that was to come.

"So you've been going behind my back to hang out with Uchiha, huh? That's why you didn't wanna go public," Mamoru said, his blue eyes looking cold as ice.

Usagi shook her head, "No, Mamo-chan, that's not why. Just let me expl-"

"Explain things like you always do, right? So you can run along and flirt with whomever you want, while I wait for you to tell me that I can visit you," Mamoru stated, glaring at her.

Tears filled Usagi's eyes, "How could you say that? You know I've been nothing but faithful to you!"

"It doesn't matter anyways, because we're over," and Mamoru walked away.

Usagi stared after him, a look of anguish painted on her pale face.

* * *

**This chapter is short because I just wanted to post it already. I promise the next chapter will be longer than this.**

**Remember to please review!**


End file.
